Author's Scrapbook
by EternallyMoonlitNovelists
Summary: This is a story full of one-shots by varying authors working together :D! Don't forget to R
1. JezxMorgead  Strawberries

**(In Progress)One-Shot Scrapbook Topic:** Some of the Daybreaker boys try chocolate covered strawberries.

**Jez and Morgead**

"Morgead!"

"No!"

"You're being an ass!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"_No!"_

Morgead sat on Jez's and his bed with his arms crossed on his chest. Jez insisted that he try chocolate covered strawberries. He doesn't even like strawberries!

"Give me one _good_ reason why you won't try it!" Jez screamed.

"I don't like strawberries!"

"You're being a baby! You made try tons of crap," Jez said throwing her hands in the air.

"Crap? Oh please you liked the guacamole!" Morgead got up to leave the room but Jez blocked the door.

"Move _Jezebel_."

"Make me,_ Morgy_."

Morgead narrowed his eyes into slits and Jez pressed her back hard against the door. He rubbed his temples with his thumb and index finger.

"Jez just let me through."

"No."

"I'm giving you a chance here."

"No."

"Funny how I was the one saying no before. Anyway I'll count to 5 for you to move."

"Wow. I know you did not just threaten _me_."

"I so did. 1. 2. 3—"

"Really Morgead?"

"4… 4 and a half."

"Yeah you're too scared to—"

"5!" Morgead grabbed her by her waist and pushed her sideways, but she resisted with her feet.

"You're not getting me to move until you try them!"

"No can do Jez," Morgead said and put extra force on her waist. Then he bent down quickly and swiped her off her feet and threw her over his shoulder.

She banged her fists against his back and he just laughed. He threw her on the bed and ran for the door, but Jez caught the edge of his shirt and pulled back hard. He flew back, or better to be explained, _into_ her.

"Ow Morgead! You fatty!"

"Fatty? You're the fat one Jez!" She pushed him off her and rolled over on her side.

"Me? Fat? Psh, look at my amazing body! You're fat! I couldn't even pull you here with one hand!"

"You know that's because you're weak," Morgead said with an innocent smile. She slapped his shoulder and sat up.

"Will you just try it?" Jez said with a long sigh and held out the plastic container with the delicious chocolate that swirled strawberries.

"What's in it for me to try something I hate?" Morgead said raising an eyebrow when Jez gave him a sly look.

"Well, you'll be in for this," Jez said sitting on his lap and pressed her lips on his, softly at first but then more heated. He moaned against her lips and pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck, then she broke the kiss.

"Try it now?" Jez said against his lips.

"Ha, nope. You're going to have to try harder than that," Morgead said smiling.

"Oh really?" Jez said seductively and slipped her hands up his shirt, "How much harder am I going to have to try?"

"At this rate not too much," Morgead said and laughed when she kissed him again, but pulled away.

"What if I fed it to you?"

"Feed it to me? Are you that desperate?"

"Yes, feed it to you and no, I'm not."

Morgead looked into her eyes and she pursed her lips.

"Fine, feed it to me. _Slave_," Morgead said and clapped his hands. Jez smiled then slapped him across his head.

"Okay. And if you ever call me a slave again, no sex for a month—"

"I won't," Morgead said immediately.

"Good boy." Jez shifted on his lap and grabbed a strawberry from the container. She put the uncovered part of the strawberry in her mouth and motioned Morgead to come forward.

"Oh, mouth to mouth, I like," Morgead said and moved forward. He gently bit the end of the strawberry and moved up it slowly until he was up to the part Jez had in her mouth.

She giggled and he pressed his lips to hers and used his tongue to slide it out her mouth and chewed.

"Isn't it good?" Jez asked. Morgead chewed and kept his eyes off Jez.

"Eh, it's okay," he said shrugging and Jez slapped his shoulder again. "Ouch! Okay it's really good. Sheesh."

"Told you," Jez said and lay down on the bed. Morgead looked down and Jez raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Morgead looked up with a blush on his cheeks and said, "Can I have another one?" Jez grinned and handed him another.

"Aw, Morgy that was so cute. I love you," Jez said snuggling against Morgead.

"Oh please I am not cute Jezebel and I love you, too," Morgead said smiling and pulled Jez closer to him.

**Thanks for reading guys :D!**

**The next strawberry one-shot is by BookVampire :)**

**Don't forget to review ^^**

** -Rozu  
**


	2. MaggiexDelos  Strawberries

**Maggie and Delos**

"Whacha watching?" Maggie asked her Soulmate, sitting next to him on one of Lord Thierry's expensive couches with a bowl of chocolate strawberries.

"I don't know." Delos frowned and checked the guide. "That 70's Show."

"Oh I love this show!" Maggie said enthusiastically.

"Maggie, what are those?" Delos asked, looking at the strawberries with a crease in his pale forehead.

"Chocolate covered strawberries." Maggie explained, but Delos only gave her a confused look.

"You've never had human food before, have you?" Maggie asked, slightly dazed.

"No," Delos shook his head. "It isn't necessary for vampires."

"Try one!" Maggie insisted, picking up a strawberry by its greens and holding it out for Delos to take.

Delos eyed the fruit skeptically with distaste.

"It's really good." Maggie promised.

Delos's mouth turned into a slight scowl.

"Please, for me." Maggie looked at him with her best puppy dog eyes.

Delos watched her for a moment before sighing. "Fine. But I'm _only_ doing it for you."

"Thank you!" Maggie handed the strawberry off to Delos and he continued to examine it.

"Delos…" Maggie began.

"What? You can't expect me not to be a little hesitant about eating something that is _brown_." He scowled.

Maggie laughed and picked up another strawberry from the bowl and took a big bite. "Mmm… See? It's delicious." Maggie said with her mouth full.

"Lady like." Delos flashed a million dollar smile at Maggie and she thought she was going to melt. Slowly, Delos lifted the strawberry to his lips and took a small bite.

"What do you think?" Maggie asked eagerly when Delos hadn't even swallowed.

Delos nodded slowly and took another bite.

"Good right?" Maggie asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Delicious." Delos corrected with a grin of his own.

Maggie laughed and leaned forward for a kiss.

When his lips didn't meet hers, Maggie peeked through her lashes to see a strawberry a few inches from her mouth. Maggie giggled and opened her mouth. Delos fed her the strawberry and admired the beauty of his Soulmate for the hundredth- no thousandth time.

"I love you Maggie." Delos said softly.

Maggie swallowed the rest of the strawberry. "I love you too Delos."

Their lips met and Maggie leaned back giggling.

"What?" Delos asked.

"You taste like chocolate." Maggie laughed.

Delos gave his Soulmate an amused look.

They sat there eating chocolate covered strawberries and watching That 70's Show until they fell asleep, in each other's arms.

**

* * *

**

Yeah, I know watching That 70's Show is kind of a mood killer, but I love that show! XD And, unfortunately, I do not own it.

**Yeah, I know it's short, sorry!**

**So what do you think? Huh, huh, huh? Well tell me by reviewing! :D**

**Thanks!**

**BookVampire**


	3. RashelxQuinn Strawberries

**Rashel and Quinn**

Quinn opened his eyes and looked around.

What the heck is he doing on a mat—in a gym? And why the heck is his body _sore_?

"Good—you're awake," Rashel said, setting a bowl on a gym equipment.

He frowned and propped himself up with his elbows, "What the hell happened?"

Rashel smiled and edged closer to him, squatting in front of him with her hands on her hips, "You honestly don't remember?"

"No," Quinn shook his head, feeling a raw spot just below his left ear, "Tell me what—"

And then it hit him. The realization of losing a bet to his part shape-shifter, part _human_ soulmate. She had tried to make him eat those…muddy-looking strawberries—before he declared to do a bet; saying that if _she_ wins…he'll try to eat one of those muddy-looking human crap—and if _he_ wins, then she won't _ever_ make him try human food. Ever again.

"I beat you in your own game, Quinn," Rashel said, a little smile playing on her lips, "Go on and eat it."

He groaned, covering his nose with his left arm, "At least _bring_ it to me. I can't walk with all these sore hits on me."

Rashel smirked, "You're a _vampire_. It should've healed a long time ago."

"_How_ long are you saying?" Quinn asked, watching Rashel get the bowl—with the inedible crap—and then watched her sit down beside him on the mat.

"Five minutes long," she said, holding the bowl under his nose, "Come on, John. Be a good sport and suppress you pride."

He tried stalling—by saying; "What if it's poisonous? I might _die_ because of it."

But Rashel replied; "You're a _vampire_ for Pete's sake. You won't die," with a small snort.

"No—I meant…what if this human food has wood in it? I'd die, you know," Quinn said, sitting up before crossing his arms.

She laughed, "_John_, if it has wood in it—do you think I'd feed it to you?"

"Probably," Quinn said, eyeing the muddy-looking substance on a strawberry, "I mean—I know you get ticked off at me sometimes."

Rashel rolled her eyes, "_Some_times."

He was silent, still examining the bowl; his face showed a rapt and forfeited expression.

"If you don't eat it _now_…I'm going to force it down your throat," Rashel threatened, her green eyes turning into narrow slits.

"Can you give me five seconds to run for it?" Quinn suggested hopefully.

"No," she replied shortly, taking a strawberry with the muddy-looking substance, "Come on. _Eat_."

"Does that mean I have to swallow?" he asked, looking horrified while Rashel brought the strawberry closer to his face.

"Yes—it means you have to swallow, taste, and chew. Got any problems with that?"

"In fact, I _do_ have problems with it," Quinn said, leaning away from the inedible crap, "Is it _edible_?"

"Of _course_ it's safe to eat," Rashel said—sighing in the end of the sentence, "Here, watch."

She set the bowl down on the mat, the 'edible' food pinched between her forefinger and thumb, and then she gently bit down—grinning at him when she finished the strawberry, "_See_? It's not harmful—or poisonous—or inedible—or—"

"I get it, I get it," Quinn sighed—a second before an idea popped in his head, "I _still_ don't want it."

"_What_?" Rashel nearly growled, her hand curled into an opaque fist.

"I, John Quinn, do _not_ want it," Quinn emphasized each word slowly, a small smirk barely seen on his lips.

Rashel lost it.

She glared—and in one quick motion, she had shoved a chocolate-coated strawberry in his marginally opened lips. At the same instant why he closed his lips with her fingers inside his mouth. Quinn's eyes were glinting mischievously as he sucked on Rashel's fingers slowly—and after a few seconds later, he pulled away with the usual smirk on his face.

"It actually tasted good—" Quinn paused while gazing at Rashel's astonished expression, "—_if_ you're feeding me."

She blushed and glared, "Not fair—I _had_ to force you to eat that _one_ chocolate covered strawberry!"

"Well," Quinn shrugged, fingering another chocolate covered strawberry before dropping it in his mouth, "All I have to say is; these things are _sweet_—almost as sweet as your personality."

Rashel blushed and softly bit down on a new chocolate covered strawberry.

"One more thing," he grinned at her, lightly poking her right cheek with his forefinger, "I love you."

She smiled at him, "I love you, too."

* * *

**It's not ****that**** short! …right? Hopefully, it's not. XD  
This is ****x-blackmeadow-x**** by the way ;)**

**How was it? XDD it's like seven minutes before midnight…so I gotta get going. Haha…! I'm such a rebel! JOKE! **

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this short Rashel x Quinn :) Okay, well, hope you guys review ;))**


	4. TheaxEric Strawberries

**Thea and Eric**

Thea sighed, holding the plate of strawberries towards Eric. No one really knew why she'd just decided to pawn the strawberries over to Eric, out of all people. Maybe it was the fact that he was her soulmate,maybe it was the fact that she enjoyed to torture people.

"Come on,please? Just try one!" she begged, pouting just a little.

He shook his head furiously, closing his eyes and making a whining sound at the back of his throat like some little five year old. "No! I've tried them when I was younger...I just don't like strawberries-" he didn't get to finish because she'd shoved one directly into his open mouth. He immediately spit it out. "Thea!"

She laughed, putting the strawberries down, "Okay,okay. You win." she sat down on the couch, pretending to act upset.

Unfortunately for him, Eric bought it. His shock melted and a sullen expression came across his face. "Thea?"

"Yes Eric?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Did I make you upset over some piece of _fruit_?"

"Yeah..." she turned her face away so he wouldn't see her smiling, trying to hold in her laughter that threatned to take over. Give it time, and he will give in. She thought to herself.

"It's just a strawberry,Thea..." he said, scooting closer to her. "And it's just...I don't like to eat them because...I think they're gross."

"So..." she paused, trying to decide whether or not to pull the card of seduction. Mainly since that really wasn't her department of expertise, mostly just Blaise's, but she decided to give it a shot. After all, Eric was so willing to her already.

"So what?" he asked,edging himself closer.

She pulled it,closing her eyes and smiling. "Because they're my favorite...Especially covered in chocolate." she tried her best to make her voice sound seductive, letting the last word linger in the air.

Eric gulped. The way she'd said it...It made his bones weak. Every nerve in his body told him to give into her, to just eat a dang strawberry and move on. But his mind thought, _It's just a trick._

Eric's nerves protested. _Shut up stupid brain!_

"Ch-Chocolate?" his voice broke off at the end, and it gave her the satisfaction.

"Yeah," she fake-sobbed, covering her face with her hands. This was going to be great.

"Well, I guess I could try just one..." he saw the plate and grabbed the tiny thing, it didn't weigh anything, and it looked so harmless. Eric carefully dipped it in chocolate, watching the sweet liquid drip as he lifted it into his mouth, taking one bite.

And the world exploded. It was an explosion of flavor...Sweet and tangy all at the same time. It was utterly and utmost...Deliciously pleasant. He couldn't remember why he hated them so much, maybe it was the chocolate, or maybe it was the fact that Thea was smiling next to him.

"Do you like it now?" she asked, giving him a face that meant _told you so._

He only nodded,his mouth full as he finished the tiny delicacy. As soon as he swallowed, he looked at her with bright eyes.

Thea smiled with joy. "See,I told you Eric. You absolutely enjoy them." Eric shook his head and leaned in the connect their lips together.

The kiss was as sweet as the strawberry itself, and he smiled as she returned the kiss willingly. Carefully, he wrapped an arm around her waist,leaving no space between them. Warmth radiated throughout them,forming a comforting bubble around them.

But it ended too soon as she pulled away,breathing rather hard. "You know,those strawberries aren't going to finish themselves,"

He smiled and looked at her. "What would I do without you?"

She shrugged, "Probably suffer from not tasting an explosion of flavor." her lips twitched, attempting not to curve into a smile but failing.

"Yeah,maybe...Hey, aren't you going to eat some too?" he asked, watching her get up and stretch.

"Nah, I don't really like strawberries _that_ much."

Eric's eyes widened as he watched her walk away from the room, calling out, "Hey!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that, though I admit was kind of on the short side, sorry about that.

This is **Fanatic4Fiction** by the way.

There aren't many stories about these two,which explains why I wrote it about them,lol.

Well,it'd be really cool if you guys reviewed:)


	5. MarkxJade Strawberries

Mark and Jade

**way to bright, to be a day in Oregon, or anywhere for that matter, outside**

Jade-"WOW! What a beautiful day Mark! We should have a picnic!"

**turns around, slowly, wind blowing her hair back, fluttering eyelashes**

Mark- "Anything you want babe!"

**voice really deep (what happened there?), smiles, teeth are so white they have sparkles and make *dingggggg* noise*

'*' Mark and Jade suddenly skipping through ankle high grass. Arms locked, smiles from ear to ear. Mark has a picnic basket. Oh and don't forget the pink and purple flowers that are floating down like ran. '*'

-Under an oak tree-

Jade-"Oh Mark! This is so romantic! You know what would make this even perfecter?"

((I know that's not a word))

**she says winking at him and leaning closer**

Mark-"What, love?"

((seriously what's with the voice?))

**moves eye brows up and down, leaning closer**

Jade-"This!"

**Gets really close. Mark moves in lips puckered, eyes closed…. But then Jade turns around, pulls out a chocolate covered strawberry and shoves it his mouth.** ((haha Mark! Not what you wanted!)**

Mark-"Awojdf dfagh!"

Jade-"good huh!"

**Mark spits it out. And starts to cough.**

Jade-"Oh Mark what is it?"

Mark-"I'm allergic to strawberries."

**Places hand on forehead, dramatically passing out.**

Jade-"Oh Mark! Not like this!"

(_)_(_)

"Jade? Jade." Mark whispered to his sleeping soulmate, "We are going to be late."

Suddenly Jade sat straight up, scaring Mark.

"Dang you.."

"MARK!"

"What?" Was she okay?

"Are you allergic to strawberries?"

"What does that…"

"ARE YOU ALLERGIC TO STRAWBERRIES?" She asked him grabbing the front of his shirt.

"No!" He yelled in a voice that sounded like he was about to cry, he was even tearing up.

**she scared him! HAHAHAHAHA! Good jade!"

"Oh good." She said in a sweet voice smiling brightly.

Mark fixed his face and stood up. Jade got off the couch and they started to head out the front door when Mark turned to Jade.

"But I am allergic to chocolate."

As he turned and walked out the door, Jades eyes got wide and then she was on the ground.

**I guess fainting was popular that day…..**

LOL! I hope you all enjoyed!

_Sparkly Fangs_


End file.
